Bowser Junior's Control Machine/Transcript
(HassanLechkar intro. It becomes static as a tape rewind sound plays until the word "Presents" is shown. Cut to a grass background.) Text: Alrighty kids! It's time for? (Doofy the Dragon, along with his full name, is shown.) Children: Doofy the Dragon! (cheering) (Cut to a room, where Doofy the Dragon is seen arranging some stuff.) Doofy: Just some more stuff...(notices the audience) Oh! Hey kids! I'm Doofy the Dragon! And today I want you to feel what it's like to live a normal life! Just sing a song with me! (Doofy starts singing.) Eat like my ex-wife Exercise like some thugs Drink like I do all day Plus do some drugs (Doofy shoots himself. Cut to Bowser Junior watching this on TV.) Bowser Jr.: Ha ha ha, that's so funny Doofy! Wait. What if I was normal? Oh! I'll go tell Dad! (he runs away) DAD! (Cut to the ''Charleyyy and Charleyy title card.)'' Voice: Charleyyy and Charleyy was filmed in front of a live audience. (Cut to the titular duo at a mini-golfing course.) Charleyyy: Hi guys, I'm Charleyyy. (Cue shouting crowd.) Charleyy: And I'm Charleyy. Charleyyy: And I'm mini-golfing now! Just look! (he takes a shot. After that, the golf ball reflects away from a few walls before landing in the hole) Charleyy: Woo! Charleyyy: I did it! I actually did it! I got a hole-in-one! (he accidentally throws away the golf ball, which lands in a pool of water in the background) ...oh. (Cut to Bowser watching the whole scene on TV.) Bowser: (laughing) Oh Charleyyy! Charleyy! You're killing me! (Bowser Junior arrives.) Bowser Jr.: DAD DAD DAD! Bowser: (grunts) What Junior? I'm watching Charleyyy and Charleyy! Bowser Jr.: OK, I just watched Doofy the Dragon... Bowser: Yes? Bowser Jr.: ...and he sang a song about having a normal life... Bowser: Yeah? Bowser Jr.: ...and now I wonder if my life was normal, is it? Bowser: No it's not! Just go away! Charleyyy is on! Ugh! Bowser Jr.: But...but...WAAAAH! (runs away) (Cut to Chef Pee Pee in the kitchen.) Chef Pee Pee: OK, I just got all the ingredients for my chocolate ice-cream...chocolate chips, milk, water, Sprite, whipped cream, and cherry. Now to make the ice-cream. (Bowser Jr. arrives.) Bowser Jr.: CHEF PINOT! CHEF PINOT CHEF PINOT CHEF-PI-NOT! Chef Pee Pee: WHAT JUNIOR? Stop calling me Chef Pinot! Bowser Jr.: Well, I wonder if my life is normal. You think? Chef Pee Pee: (grunts, angry voice) Just get the f**k out of here. I swear I'll strangle you right now if you don't keep me concentrated. Bowser Jr.: Wait! But Chef-Hey! UUUUGGGHH! (runs away) (Cut to Bowser Junior's room. Junior lands on the ground.) Bowser Jr.: UGH! NOTHING IS HIGH IN THIS HOUSE! NOTHING IS NORMAL IN THIS HOUSE! I BET IT'LL TAKE MAGIC FROM A WIZARD! (Rocks suddenly appears.) Rocks: Did somebody say "wizard"? Bowser Jr.: AH! Rocks: What do you want? Bowser Jr.: OK, so I was wondering if my life was normal, but it's not! Bowser's mean, Chef Pee Pee doesn't want me to get in the way, everything's not normal! Rocks: Wait! Wait! I've got the perfect cure for that? Bowser Jr.: What is it? Rocks: Just turn away. (Bowser Jr. turns away.) Rocks: And...NOW! (he brings a Wii U Gamepad into the scene) Bowser Jr.: I'm turning back! (he turns back) YAY! Where did you get that from? Rocks: It's magic! This is a machine that can control things! Just say a wish in front of it and it'll grant it for you! Bowser Jr.: OK, thanks weird rock thingy! Rocks: No problem-o! (he disappears) PINGAS! Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts